One Last Dance
by Wasserstoffteilchen
Summary: Harry und Hermine in einer letzten gemeinsamen Nacht, ein Tag vor Hermines Hochzeit...'goodbye my lover'...kleine oneshot songfic...COMPLETE


Ja also, mich gibt es doch noch...vielleicht kennen mich noch ein paar, ich bin eine dieser unverbesserlichen Harry/Hermine Anhängerinnen ;) Also ists auch nicht verwunderlich, dass dieses Pairing auch diesmal wieder vorkommt...

Die Story gehört jetzt nicht unbedingt zu einer meiner besten, aber es ist schließlich auch mein erster Versuch an einer Art Songfic zu schreiben...das kommt dabei raus, wenn man James Blunt im Dauer repeat laufen hat ;)...aber sie hat Spaß gemacht zu schreiben und das ist ja Hauptsache...und ihr könnt euch auch einfach eure eigene Meinung bilden und dann bitte nicht vergessen, mir diese im Form eines Reviews zu hinterlassen...

Disclaimer: Alle auftauchenden Handlungen gehören der wunderbaren J. K. Rowling, das wunderschöne Lied ist von James Blunt...die Handlung gehört mir und der Herzschmerz auch...

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und denkt doch bitte an das Review...

**One Last Dance**

Alles war perfekt. Das Hotel, die Gästeliste, die Torte und Dekorationen und auch das Hochzeitskleid, all das war perfekt, dachte sich Hermine als sie sich in eben jenem Kleid vor dem Spiegel hin und her drehte.

Der morgige Tag war perfekt geplant und der perfekten Hochzeitszeremonie stand nichts mehr im Wege. Eigentlich hätte die Brünette ja vor Glück strahlen müssen. Eigentlich müsste auch sie sich perfekt fühlen. Doch dem war nicht so. Dieses nagende Gefühl in ihr, das sich einfach nicht abstellen ließ, trübte ihr Glück. Und das ließ sie natürlich noch schlechter fühlen.

Es war nicht so, dass sie an ihrer Liebe zu Ron zweifelte, viel mehr gab ihr die Tatsache, dass sie beide noch so jung waren, zu denken. War sie denn schon bereit sich für immer an einen Mann zu binden? Ob es Ron wohl genauso ging?

Sie drehte zur Ablenkung ihr Radio auf und betrachtete sich weiterhin kritisch im Spiegel. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür ihres kleinen, privaten Ankleideraums. Es war Ginny. Als diese Hermine so vor dem Spiegel stehen sah, klappte ihr erst einmal der Kiefer nach unten. „Wow, Hermine, du siehst großartig aus!"

Die Angesprochene nahm zwar nickend das Kompliment entgegen, doch machte sie sich nicht viel daraus. Mit Ginny hatte sie dieses Kleid ausgesucht und hatte deshalb schon zur Genüge zu hören bekommen, wie toll der Rotschopf es doch fand.

„Was gibt's, Ginny?" An ihrem Tonfall merkte Ginny gleich, dass etwas mit ihrer Freundin nicht in Ordnung war.

„Was ist denn los mit dir?", fragte sie deshalb.

„Ach, der Stress", tat es Hermine lächelnd ab. Ginny nickte verstehend und fuhr dann fort: „Nun, ich dachte, da heute dein Junggesellinnenabend ist, könnte man das ja auch ein wenig feiern. Schließlich wird Ron ja auch die ganze Nacht unterwegs sein."

Erwartungsvoll blickte sie die ältere Hexe an. Doch Hermine schüttelte nur müde den Kopf.

„Dein Angebot ist lieb und ich weiß, dass das schon dazugehören sollte, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich heute noch groß zum Feiern aufgelegt bin. Ich fühle mich eher nach einem ruhigen Abend und einer guten Mütze voll Schlaf. Außerdem muss ich morgen ja noch einen kühlen Kopf bewahren."

Enttäuschung machte sich auf Ginnys Gesicht breit. Doch war es nicht an ihr, Hermine umzustimmen. „Wenn du meinst", sagte sie Schultern zuckend und fügte dann hinzu, „aber falls du es dir anders überlegst, weißt du ja, wo du mich finden kannst."

Hermine lächelte noch einmal dankbar und nach einem letzten, fragenden Blick, verschwand auch Ginny wieder aus der Tür. Hermine seufzte. War es möglich, dass sie sich jetzt noch schlechter fühlte? Seufzend wand sie sich wieder ihrem Spiegelbild zu, lauschte der Musik im Hintergrund und ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen.

Sie merkte so nicht, dass die Tür erneut geöffnet wurde und eine weitere Person das Zimmer betrat. Erst als sich große, starke Hände auf ihre Schultern legten und begannen sie zu massieren, sah sie auf. Im Spiegel erkannte sie dass es sich bei dieser Person um keinen geringeren als ihren besten Freund Harry handelte.

Genießerisch seufzend schmiegte sie sich in seine Berührungen. Leise sagte er: „Ginny sagte mir, dass du so gestresst wärst, dass du nicht einmal mehr feiern wolltest. Also dachte ich mir, ich helfe dir ein wenig beim entspannen."

„Gute Idee", flüsterte Hermine, „aber warum bist du nicht mit Ron unterwegs?" Harry lachte leise und jagte damit einen Schauer über Hermines Rücken.

Dann sagte er: „Er amüsiert sich prächtig, auch ohne mich. Außerdem ist er mittlerweile schon so zu, dass er nicht einmal bemerkt hat, wie ich gegangen bin." Hermine nickte. Dann schwiegen sie wieder. Nach einer Weile drehte sich Hermine um und bedachte Harry mit einem undeutbaren Blick.

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_

„Harry, darf ich dich um einen letzten Gefallen bitten?", fragte sie vorsichtig leise, so als fürchtete sie, die Atmosphäre zu zerstören. Harry blickte sie fragend an und wartete darauf, dass sie fortfuhr. „Schenkst du mir noch eine letzten, gemeinsamen Tanz?"

_'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won._

Lächelnd nickte Harry. Das Radio wurde lauter und auf einen langsames Lied gestellt und Harry legte seine Arme sanft auf Hermines Hüften. Sie begannen sich langsam zur Melodie zu bewegen. Hermine genoss das Gefühl, von Harry in den Armen gehalten zu werden, denn sein starker, muskulöser Griff verschaffte ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit, wie sie es nur bei Harry empfand. Er würde immer für sie da sein, sie immer beschützen, das versprach dieser Griff.

_So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night._

Langsam rutschte Hermine ein wenig näher und ließ ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken. Sie schloss genießend die Augen und so tanzten sie eine Weile in Schweigen. Auf einmal beugte sich Harry zu ihr vor und raunte ihr ins Ohr: „Weißt du eigentlich, wie wunderschön du bist?"

_It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care._

Erneut ließ seine leise, raue Stimme sie erschauern. Und ganz anders als zuvor mit Ginny, glaubte sie es ihm sofort, ja sie begann sogar, sich schön zu fühlen. Harry, der immer noch leicht zur ihr gebeugt stand, hauchte ihr plötzlich einen liebevollen Kuss auf das Haar.

_You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals._

Überrascht blickte Hermine auf. Doch als sie sein liebes Lächeln und den zärtlichen Blick sah, wurde sie von ihren Gefühlen überrollt. Sie streckte ihren Kopf um ihm dieses Mal entgegen zu kommen und streifte seine Lippen mit ihren. Es war eine Berührung, viel zu sanft und zu kurz um überhaupt als Kuss zu gelten, aber dennoch schmeckte sie nach mehr.

_And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you._

Und als sie darauf fragend in seine Augen blickte, erkannte sie in ihnen die gleiche Flamme, die auch in ihr erwacht war.

_I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed._

Seine Arme schlangen sich nun noch fester um sie, sodass auch der letzte Zwischenraum zwischen ihren Körpern überwunden war. Ihre Lippen trafen sich erneut, doch diesmal wurde der Kuss schnell intensiviert und beide spürten, wie es zwischen ihnen knisterte.

_I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you._

Die Leidenschaft, das Feuer dass in ihnen erwacht war, drohte sie zu verschlingen und räumte dabei alles aus dem Weg, was dagegen sprach. Bindungen, Verantwortung, Verpflichtungen, all das wurde nun zu einer dunklen Erinnerung, die in die hintersten Ecken ihrer Gedächtnisse verbannt wurde.

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend._

Alles, was zählte war das Hier und Jetzt, und die Person, die diese Gefühle bei ihnen auslöste. Hermine spürte, wie sich Harrys Hände vorwitzig unter das Oberteil ihres Kleides schoben und dort auf ihrer Haut eine heiße Spur hinterließen. Völlig willenlos gab sie sich ihm hin.

_You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

Ihre Hände wanderten in seinen Nacken und begannen ihn dort zu kraulen. Seine Küsse verließen ihren Mund und wanderten erst ihr Kinn und dann ihren Nacken hinunter. Seufzend krallte sie sich in seinen Haaren fest.

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend._

Tief gefangen in ihrem leidenschaftlichen Spiel, spielte Zeit keine Rolle mehr für sie. Sie hatten nur diese eine Nacht. Sie hatten die Ewigkeit.

_You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

Irgendwann fiel dann ihr Oberteil. Es folgte sein Hemd. Dann kam ihr BH. Irgendwann wurde dann ihre stehende Position in eine liegende getauscht, als sich die beiden zusammen auf die im Zimmer stehende Couch fallen ließen.

_I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take._

Dann, nach einer Weile, folgten auch ihre letzten Kleidungsstücke. Als sie sich dann endlich vereinten und ihrer Leidenschaft ungebändigt freien Lauf ließen, wurden Stürme in ihnen losgetreten, die keiner der beiden jemals, auch nur annähernd erfahren hatte.

_And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be_

Es war ein Gefühl, dass sich schon immer zwischen ihnen versteckt hatte, welches endlich zum Vorschein kam und die beiden für den Rest ihres Lebens begleiten würde. Auch wenn sie diesen Weg getrennt gehen würden. Nach Stunden, so schien es, hatten sich auch diese Gefühle wieder normalisiert und erschöpft schliefen die beiden fest ineinander verschlungen, ein...

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while._

Hermine erwachte am nächsten Morgen, weil sie fröstelte, trotz der Decke, in die sie vorsorglich eingewickelt worden war. Schlaftrunken sah sie auf und merkte sofort, dass sie nun alleine auf dem Sofa lag.

_I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you._

Nun richtete sie sich ganz auf und ließ ihren Blick durch ihr Ankleidezimmer schweifen. Nirgendwo war auch nur ein Zeichen von Harrys Anwesenheit. Selbst seine Kleidung war vom Boden entfernt worden.

_I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,_

Seufzend stand die Brünette nun auf und begann ihrerseits sich wieder anzukleiden. Suchend lief sie im Raum umher und als sie an dem kleinen Tischchen vorbei kam, erhaschte etwas ganz anderes ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Dort auf dem Tisch, lag zusammengerollt ein Stückchen Pergament, das eindeutig ihren Namen trug.

_And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you._

Mit zitternden Fingern hob sie den Brief auf und begann zu lesen:

Hermine -

Ich weiß, es war nicht fair dich einfach alleine aufwachen zu lassen und du kannst mir glauben, das ich es nur ungern getan habe. Doch wäre ich geblieben, hätte ich deine Nähe nicht ertragen können. Die Gewissheit, dich so nah bei mir zu haben und dich doch niemals mehr erreichen zu können, würde mich umbringen.

Ich weiß, dass letzte Nacht falsch war und es letztlich nur mehr Schmerzen für uns alle bringen wird, als es womöglich wert war. Und doch muss ich sagen, dass ich keine Sekunde davon bereue. Du hast dich damals für Ron entschieden und das akzeptiere ich, doch konnte ich dir letzte Nacht endlich meine wahren Gefühle offenbaren. Das war es mir wert. Was auch immer du nun von mir denken wirst, hoffe ich doch, dass ich immer noch einen Platz in deinem Leben haben werde, denn du bist einer der wichtigsten Menschen, für mich. Hermine, ich liebe dich!

Harry

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend._

Nun zitterten ihre Finger noch heftiger, ihre Sicht begann zu verschwimmen. Sie wusste nicht was mit dir ihr los war, doch dieser Brief traf sie mitten ins Herz. Sie ballte ihre Hand zur Faust, zerknüllte dabei das Pergament. Die Tränen ließen sich nun nicht mehr zurückhalten und weinend brach Hermine auf dem Boden zusammen...

_You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

Sie wusste nicht mehr genau, wann Ginny sie dort so gefunden hatte, noch erinnerte sie sich daran wie es ihre Freundin letztlich zustande brachte, dass sie sich beruhigte. Es zählte nur, dass sie es geschafft hatte.

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend._

Das nächste, was Hermine noch im Gedächtnis war, war wie sie, am Arm ihres Vaters begleitet von Musik, den Gang zum Altar entlangschritt. Dort stand Ron, der ihr bewundernd entgegen sah. Und dort neben ihm, als Trauzeuge, stand Harry, welchem der Anzug besonders gut stand, der aber peinlich darauf bedacht Hermines Blicken auszuweichen, zu Boden starrte.

_You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

Die Zeremonie verschwamm zu einem großen Wirrwarr, sodass Hermine später selbst nicht einmal mehr wusste, ob sie überhaupt „ja" gesagt hatte. Was folgte war ein rauschendes Fest. Und Hermine war später noch klar, dass es wohl perfekt gewesen sein musste. Sie alle haben es genossen und ausgiebig gefeiert, nur sie hatte sich nicht so ganz mit der Stimmung anstecken können.

_And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep._

Die Tatsache, dass ihr Harry so gut es ihm eben möglich war, aus dem Weg ging, machte ihr doch schwer zu schaffen. Als er seine Rede, welche er als Trauzeuge bringen musste, hielt, war Hermine gerührt von seinen Worten, waren sie doch ehrlich und gefühlvoll gewesen.

_And I will bear my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet._

Als er dann damit fertig war, blickte er auch zum ersten Mal wieder in ihre Augen und Hermine erkannte in ihnen, die gleichen Gefühle, die auch sie schon den ganzen Tag über beschäftigten.

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend._

In diesem Moment, hatte er wohl einen Entschluss gefasst. Denn kurz danach stand er vor ihr und blickte sie zögerlich an. „Was gibt's, Harry?"

_You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, nickte dann aber in Richtung der Tanzfläche, wo die Band gerade einen Song beendete. „Nun, ich fragte mich, ob du mir nicht diesen einen Tanz schenken willst?"

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend._

Er bot ihr seine Hand. Lächelnd erhob sich Hermine und schloss sich ihm an. Gemeinsam verschwanden sie in der tanzenden Menge.

_You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

Sie wussten beide, dass dieser Tanz nicht mehr war, als es eigentlich war. Ein schlichter, harmloser Tanz. Und sie wussten beide, dass nie wieder mehr zwischen ihnen sein würde, als dieser eine Tanz...

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._


End file.
